


His Dark Side

by wolvesandhoundshowltogether



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesandhoundshowltogether/pseuds/wolvesandhoundshowltogether
Summary: One shot about reader discovering that Henry has a dominant side
Relationships: Henry Cavill & You, Henry Cavill & female reader, Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 77





	His Dark Side

Henry slammed you into the wall of his hallway with his whole body forcefully but without actually hurting you. 

All it did was arouse you even more, which you couldn’t have thought was possible after that late night London car ride in his Bentley, during which he’d been steering with his right hand, and his left one has been resting on your thighs, burning your skin in a torturously decadent way and making you wet and clenching for him. 

You’d tried to ignore it, and when you’d managed, you were having a lovely time with him. You’d even sounded your usual confident self, which seemed to make him more at ease in your company. He was kind and easygoing despite being devastatingly gorgeous.

You wondered if he felt even a shred of what you feel for him when you were close to each other. Must be because it was your fourth date and he seemed just as enthusiastic to get to know you better as he was on the first one.

The movement of his arms snapped you back to the present. You focused your eyes on him. His hands were already on the wall next to your head, caging you. You couldn’t see anything but him around you, being eveloped in his scent, the intense glare of his cobalt eyes, and you thought that’s fine, you could live your whole life like that.

He was waiting for you to do something. It was like a decadent chess play with Henry. He made a move and waited for you to make yours.

Being helpless, caged between his body and his arms was such a turn-on that you decided to make your own move. You grabbed his warrior like shoulders, and eagerly kissed his mouth. You’d closed your eyes, but you felt him smiling. 

How he must enjoy your attraction for him! 

But he didn’t deepen the kiss, and you wondered why, so you drew back, and that’s when you heard how shaky his next breath was. 

Arousal and heartwarming affection battled inside you when you realized how much restraint he was showing. Your arousal won and you thought he eventually had to snap and manhandle you into your first orgasm. 

Your hands touched his stubbled jaw, then descended on the crisp shirt on his strong chest, wide torso and they arrived at a huge bulge in the front of his jeans. You breath hitched the same way as his did when you felt his erection through his jeans. 

Before you looked down to see for yourself, you’d caught his burning gaze and serious face. 

He didn’t say anything, didn’t move. 

He let you wrap your mind around his size, as a slight worry went though you: is he too big for you? In theory it was like hitting the jackpot, but what if he’s a selfish lover who doesn’t care if it’s good for you and will cause you pain… The wrong kind of pain.

Your face must have reflected your doubts because you felt one of his hands touch your jaw and raise your chin until you had to look into his mesmerizing eyes, and he said in a low but steady voice:

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll take good care of you. I won’t hurt you”, he said, and as he slowly snaked one strong hand around your neck, lightly squeezing your nape, he leaned close to your left ear and added in a low, husky voice, “unless you want me to, in which case I’ll happily oblige you, princess”. 

Your knees almost buckled when it hit you: under his charming, easygoing personality Henry had a dominant streak. 

He proceeded to move his mouth behind your ears. You felt his chest expanding against you, deeply inhaling your scent. He knew his suggestion affected you because your breathing quickened even more and a helpless moan escaped your mouth. 

You felt his breath on your skin, the warmth of his mouth, his decadent, addictive scent which reminded you of a thick dark forest: wild, uncontrollable and pulsing with vitality. 

You slightly tilted your head to provide more access to his nose and lips to roam on the sensitive skin of your neck. His muscular, hairy forearm caught your eyes as he held your nape, and you gasped as you imagined the degree of primal power it contained. 

You shivered as a thought passed through you: if he really wanted you as much as he seemed to do, how much power he must have been holding back now. 

The restraint of such a huge, virile man aroused you to no end. 

Henry released your nape and lifted his head to look at your face. His gaze was smoldering, and you were unable to say anything. 

Your hands were still on his hips and you felt paralyzed by his overwhelming closeness and the heat radiating from his primed body and smoldering gaze.

You were unable to answer to his suggestion because you suddenly felt self-conscious about his proposition: how do you tell him that yes, you want him to overpower you, squeeze you, crush you while he’s pounding into you.

You felt lighheaded, almost drunk, and for the love of god you couldn’t squeeze out any coherent sound from your mouth.

Henry was waiting patiently for a couple of seconds with one of his hands on your hip and the other forearm resting on the wall next to your face, supporting his head which was so close to you that you felt his breath fanning your temple. 

He must have caught the shy willingness in your eyes, because he decided to take full control of the situation as he pushed himself away from the wall, grabbed your hands, turned you around, push you back into the wall, and stepped so close that you felt the huge bulge at your lower back. He did it in mere seconds but with such power and grace that you gasped. His overwhelming presence filled up all of your senses and you felt almost drugged.

You couldn’t help your quick shallow breathing and whimpering caused by his manhandling. 

He chuckled and murmured in your ear: “Easy, love. Breathe.” You felt you were falling into a trance.

You were panting as you felt his erection through his jeans and your thin dress pulsing behind you, and for a couple of heartbeats there was no visible movement between you, yet you felt Henry’s body priming for attack, radiating heat. 

To your utter shock you heard him taking a shaky breath, but you had no time to contemplate its meaning, because his exhale was alarmingly steady.

The anticipation nearly made you lose your mind, and Henry chose the exact moment you thought you couldn’t take this any longer to issue his first command in his deep timbre resonating through your whole body:  
“A safe word. Now.”


End file.
